One-shots
by Lillipad Harlee
Summary: This is for any undertale one shot I make.
1. Chapter 1

The trees rise above you with a looming sense of dread. The dead bark under the cover of darkness seem to be black, their branches without leaves and reaching up to the ceiling with claws.

The ground under your feet is uneven and hard, roots and dead bushes foil your attempts to walk. The soil is as dark as the night, shadows jumping across the ground and hiding secrets from your eyes.

You shiver, the cold seeping into your thin jacket, but there was no snow to crunch underfoot, only the fallen leaves of the poor trees that surround your lone figure.

You race through the woods, scared out of your mind. This was so much worse than the empty tomb of before with crumbling purple walls and dead plants scattered about. There you felt alone, but safe. Here you feel like something's watching you, something sinister. You feel the eyes trail their way up and down your body, evil and harmful intent forcing its way through your body and it lightly convulses under the imagined gaze. You trip many times, falling to the ground but you don't stop. Your pounding heart and scattered thoughts don't allow for you to even consider stopping.

Your legs tremble. Your breathing grows heavier as your lungs burn from the work induced on them. Your body aches as more scratches and scrapes appear. Your clothing is ripped as the trees catch you with them and you force your way through.

You don't stop, not even as you pass a once cheery sign that says Welcome To Snowdin. The empty town haunts you with its broken down state. Still you press on.

Your run is now more of a jog. Your legs give out and you collapse at the entrance of some other cave mouth that is pitch black.

Your lungs work extra hard, the sudden stop shocking them and forcing you to start coughing. Tears spring to your eyes, a hopeless feeling consuming your being. You lay there and cry.

…

You wake up with a start. You look around, confused. Light streams down from above, shining in your face but not warming you up like the sun does. The cave mouth still looms above you, taunting you with the fact that this wasn't a nightmare, that you can't wake up. That you have to be dead. That the fall had killed you and now you're in hell.

Well, you didn't care about what higher power thought that this joke was what should happen to you in death. No, you had done nothing wrong; you hadn't stolen, killed, or overall harmed a single person or creature on purpose. This right here was injustice and you would not stand for it.

So with newfound energy you stand, ignoring your aching muscles and you march forward into the devil's cave.

…

Dead flowers that had been ripped up by their roots lay littered on the floor and floating in the water. You have your (favorite color) jacket held up against your nose and mouth, trying not to breath in the moist dust that fell from the ceiling.

You felt like you had been traveling these black and blue paths for days. You were tired and soaking wet, still chilled to the bone from your run through the freezing woods. The wounds you had collected from your half remembered run you feared were now infected from all the dirt and water that they have been introduced to. You would pray that that wasn't the case, but God seems to love your suffering if putting you in here was any indication. So you didn't.

Instead you cursed him. You cursed him for the injustice brought upon you. You cursed him for never being able to see your family again, for not even being able to say goodbye. You cursed him for the worry your parents must be going through, for all the prayers that they would send his way to find their child that God had killed. Your curse him as you stop in this maze of a place. You curse him as your drive leaves you. You curse him as tears once again fall down your face and you body gives out. You fall asleep crying to yourself and cursing the God you once worshiped.

…

You wake up more peacefully this time. You body still aches and you can feel your stomach gnawing on itself.l, but overall you felt good. You stand, dusting the mud off as well as you can and looking forward. A giant mound of rocks with another cave mouth looms above you. You feel like something exciting could have happened here, but you shake it off. You had a mission, find the end of this hell and demand God give you your justice in death. This should be heaven, not the devils home.

You move forward.

You soon pass by an electronic sign that no longer had power attached to the wall. Thoughts of what it could mean pass through your mind but you dismiss them. It was just a trick by the devil to distract you from your goal.

…

A run down lab in the middle of lava wasn't the worst you had seen, there were many houses here in this world, but the food had you stopping. It wasn't much, just one packet of ramen noodles but it was enough. You don't try to find a way to cook it, you were to hungry so you eat it raw. (It's better uncooked anyways).

Your stomach was in no way full, but you could feel strength surge its way through your veins.

You move forward.

…

The puzzles was an interesting addition to this hell, you actually enjoyed a good puzzle, but half of them were off and the other half were just time based. You grew slightly sad with this knowledge but continued on.

You jacket was now tyed around your head, wet from some liquid that you had found in those labs. You've had to constantly drench your jacket but it kept you cool as heat radiated from the ground. A bottle of water had also been found but that was already gone. Had been since that weird purple room with a cardboard castle. Seriously, what kind of hell or purgatory have you been put in? Nothing made sense.

But you digress.

And you stop before another ransacked building, this one saying MTT Resort on the top. Obviously a resting place. You enter, the heat barely dying down, and you look around. Nothing could be found, not even food. Everything had been taken.

You move on.

…

Finding your way through that confusing room had been the worst part of this hell. Half the pathways lead to dead ends that you would literally die from and the other half just looped back around, forcing you to start over. It had been frustrating and time consuming. But you persevered and moved forward. Nothing would stop you from getting your justice.

…

After that room of confusion, you had passed through a halfway that showed a grayscale city; broken and crumbling. You passed through quickly. Now a crumbling golden hall holds your gaze. It was beautiful, even in such disarray. Maybe, at one point, this had been heaven and you were sent to the right place but something happened? But nothing could happen to heaven, so it made no sense.

You continue on.

…

Before you stands a castle. It sits before you, dark and gloomy with the same dead trees surrounding it. Mannequins stand at the end of the trees, six in total.

The first one on your left sports a blue jacket with black basketball shorts that have a white stripe down the sides. 'X's had been carved into its eyes with a big grinning smile. The clothes are riddled with holes and slash marks and blood.

On your right, directly parallel, was a headless mannequin. It wore banged up white and red armor and red gloves, a scarf of the same color resting on its shoulders. The head lays at its feet, the eyes crossed out.

The second on your right has half melted armor adorning its body. The eyes crossed out, and a ponytail of red hair stuck on it.

You look to its counterpart. It wears a cut lab coat and glasses, the eyes marked out with 'X's.

The last one on your right once again has its eyes crossed out. It wears a purple dress that was shredded and nothing else.

And the last one had its eyes crossed out too, with armor that sports a number of marks and dents. But what draws your attention is the golden crown atop its head. The crown of a king.

The oddest, yet most chilling thing, was the piles of sparkling dust lain at each mannequins feet.

You get the feeling of being watched, but this time you're certainty that you are. You look around but find nothing. You walk forward past the mannequins and up the castle steps. The door slowly swings open, and with a deep breath, you walk through.

…

Nightmare stares down at the dead body of the young human teen. The poor child had a ruff time traversing the empty underground. They looked hungry and had been already hurt upon entering.

The cross on their neck gleam up at him, and he carefully takes it off to keep. This child had not wanted to fight, already thinking they were already dead and had simply wanted their just afterlife. Their yellow soul had cried for justice.

He dumps the body with that of three other children, those that had fallen since his residency.


	2. Chapter 2

This was supposed to be a one shot based off of a person's story that they haven't even written yet but its vague. So. Their tumblr handle is aimlesscackling

Chara opens their eyes. They close them immediately, groaning from a pounding headache. They curl into themself, trying to hide from the rays of sun.

"Azzy." They mutter out, "Close the curtains."

The sun remains shining, waking Chara up further.

"Azzy." Chara groans with exasperation, they sit up to better talk to their brother, "Hey, Goat-boy…"

Their voice trails off. They look around, gapping at the familiar sights. It's not their room that greets them but the flower bed. Untouched cave walls rise high above Chara's head, showing the actual sunlight shining down on them. What were they doing back at the bed they had fallen on?

A pained raspy groan sounds out from beside them.

"Azzy!" They yell, hadn't he been hurt when they were last awake?

However, who they find beside them in the bed if golden flowers is not their beloved brother Asriel. Some human kid lays face down beside them, weakly groaning as they slowly move their body, trying to work out the kinks in their joints. Chara growls. It was all slowly coming back, but they remember. Damn humans killing their brother over nothing! They hadn't cared when they climbed the mountain for any scrap of food just a few years before, why did their village pretend to care now? Just to kill their sweet precious Azzy? It was all the humans fault!

Chara stands up, red faced and so angry. How dare they come to the one place that was safe!

"How could you!?" They scream, only seeing the humans that had attacked first and asked questions later. "He did nothing! You didn't even learn his name! You brother killer!"

The other child doesn't even seem to notice Chara. They simply go about dusting their self off, checking for anything that could be of serious injury. The longer they ignore Chara, the angrier they get. Their voice gets higher, anger fumes off their body, accusation after accusation is thrown at the fallen human till finally Chara has enough. They scream with enough rage to dust the entire underground and lunge at the smaller child. Shockingly enough, they simply fall through. The only evidence that Chara had even touched them was the other giving a slight shiver.

They stare in horror at the other, slowly reaching out a hand and trying to grab the purple and blue sweater. It just passes through the smaller one, meeting no resistance. Chara scream in terror, tears falling down their face as they call for someone; Mom, King Dad, Asriel, even the doctor that didn't like them with the funny hands… anyone… but nobody came.

By now the other child had moved on, leaving Chara to wallow by themselves, confused and frightened. They quickly get up to follow, not wanting to be left alone in this suddenly cold prison. The rectangularly shaped bed of flowers shwish at them in goodbye.

Reaching the other child quickly, Chara finds them in a battle with a monster they had never seen before. This monster's name seems to be Flowey T. Flower, which makes Chara give out a snort of amusement, that's almost King Dad levels of bad naming. They're quick to sober up though, because that flowey actually seems to want the human to die, and while Chara normally wouldn't care, they wanted all humans dead and for monster to rule the surface once more, this eight year old child had done nothing. Chara doesn't know where they would be if Azzy hadn't given them a chance (dead). So they reach out, calling to the human, Frisk as their name box says (weird), but they don't hear them. Frisk simply tries to curl into themselves, trying to hide from the hits. You can't do that. Chara learned fairly quickly that humans can survive monster attacks easily enough, but you have to face them head on. For non magical creatures, the best defences to magical offence is physical offence. The magic doesn't know what to do and simply disperses, it was why monsters couldn't take even a single human soul during the Human Monster War because every human they encountered only used offensive moves, a lost technique that humans have since forgotten (thank the Angel).

Again Chara tries to intervene, and again their efforts do nothing. The circle of pellets close in tighter and tighter around Frisk, the maniacal flower laughing with almost childish glee. Just as the magical bullets are about to hit Frisk, a fire surrounds the child, burning away the attack as another flame of home colored orange speeds it's way towards the awful creature. Chara gasps in excitement and their eyes sparkle as they land on one of only two monsters they know that can make such powerful yet kind flames.

"Mom!" They shriek, running up to her and trying to give her a hug. Mom is here now, everything will be okay, she will hold them and tell them that they're alright now, child, it was just a bad dream, nothing will ever happen to them again, not with Mom and King Dad here. But Chara passes through her too. They stand at a lost, staring at the ground with unseeing eyes as Toriel hurries over to the other human. Their arms are crossed around themself, hugging their own body in disbelief. This has to be a nightmare.

"Oh, you've fallen down, haven't you?"

Those words have Chara turning their head, watching blankly without processing what was happening. Azzy had said that to them. Not with as much confidence, or motherly care, but the same concern that a monster naturally has. It was the same roles, a monster of royalty finding human scum, but Azzy and them had been replaced this time. Chara had been replaced.

They feel numb. Their body moves slowly, clumsily after the two. Watching as their mother smiles at another child that isn't her own, as she teaches Frisk the ways of the underground. Chara is almost hyper-vigilant when Frisk is introduced to the training dummy, they know what training dummies are used for on the surface, watching as the smaller child studies each option, barely glancing at fight before looking in the mercy menu. After that, Chara goes back to doing nothing. They couldn't do anything so why bother? Their own mother had moved own to other children, she probably didn't even remember the human that got her own baby boy killed, either that or she hated Chara for their folly plan. So they follow behind, tearsong since dried up as Frisk is left alone in the ruins. They stay in the rooms for a bit, poking around and nervously looking out for any attacking monsters. Chara rolls their eyes, muttering at how monsters are usually nice and it's humans that are the scary ones. Soon Frisk moves on, slowly prodding their way through the puzzles of the ruins. Chara calls out hints, barely needing to look at these puzzles to know how to solve them, but of course Frisk doesn't answer or even looks like they heard their reluctant guide. Eventually Chara stops calling out hints, it wasn't fun when no one reacted to them and they made better puzzles with Azzy for fun.

Moving deeper into the ruins gives Chara time to think. They go over their last days, conforming to themself that, yes, they did commit suicide and drag Asriel down with them. They were so horrible, just as bad as any human, if not the worst, and they couldn't do anything to fix it.

When Chara finally pulls herself out of her head, they're in front of their house. The first one, sure, but still their house, their home. Tears well up in their eyes again. Home. When was the last time they were home?


End file.
